Love Remains the Same: The last story in the saga
by GuitarGURL16
Summary: Lily and Oliver have gotten married but soon their new found happiness is interrupted by a new addition to their family, a friend who is missing, and a family of wealthy vampires intent on destroying them. Who said immortality was easy?
1. Staring

Love Remains the Same by Gavin Rossdale

**Love Remains the Same **by Gavin Rossdale

1000 times I've seen you standing  
Gravity like lunar landing  
You make me wanna run till I find you  
I shut the world away from here  
I drift to you, you're all I hear  
As everything we know fades to black

Half the time the world is ending  
Truth is I am done pretending

I never thought that I  
Had anymore to give  
You're pushing me so far  
Here I am without you  
Drink to all that we have lost  
Mistakes we have made  
Everything will change  
But, love remains the same

I find a place where we escape  
Take you with me for the space  
The city buzz sounds just like a fridge  
I walk the streets through 7 bars  
I have to find just where you are  
The faces seem to blur  
They're all the same

Half the time the world is ending  
Truth is I am done pretending

I never thought that I  
Had anymore to give  
You're pushing me so far  
Here I am without you  
Drink to all that we have lost  
Mistakes we have made  
Everything will change  
But love remains the same

So much more to say  
So much to be done  
Don't you trick me out  
We shall overcome  
It's all left still to play

We - we could have had the sun  
Could have been inside  
Instead we're over here

Half the time the world is ending  
Truth is I am done pretending  
Too much time too long defending  
You and I are done pretending

I never thought that I  
Had anymore to give  
You're pushing me so far  
Here I am without you  
Drink to all that we have lost  
Mistakes we have made  
Everything will change  
Everything will change

I, oh I,  
I wish this could last forever  
I, oh I,  
As if this could last forever

Love remains the same  
Love remains the same

**Love Remains the Same**

**By GuitarGurl**

Everyone was staring, and I knew it too. Oliver thought I was being silly saying things such as "It's all in your head love, no one is staring at you." At first, I thought maybe I was being a paranoid but when I saw Mrs. Kirby, the check out lady at the grocery store, glaring at my ring I knew I wasn't just speculating about this. And she _should _be staring at the absurd scene in front of her: a gorgeous antique ring on a plain bony finger.

That was usually what it was like with Oliver and me, gorgeous and plain. He had a face God himself with the help of all the angels had chiseled with their bare hands until perfection was met. And he had a voice that could dazzle anyone who heard it. Then there was me, Lily Truscott, with simple features and simple everything else.

While I was at the gas station, I could see two guys, either nineteen or twenty at least staring but not at my wedding ring but at my car. Before, I just walked everywhere or Oliver would drive me but he "insisted" that I drive this new car to get from place to place. He thought me walking everywhere wasn't safe since I had been dubbed by Rico as the "trouble magnet."

The two guys approached my car, or tank, and then stared back at me in amazement.

"Excuse me, is this your car?"

I nodded "Yes"

"How did you get it? This isn't even out on the market yet."

I had no idea what the big deal was. Oliver only told me this care was safe and once we were married he would return the Bat-mobile here and get me a car that was a little more subtle.

"How fast does it go?"

I didn't dare try to test that before so I simply shrugged.

"It's beautiful, it really is." One of the guys said. "Can I take a picture?"

I nodded slowly "I guess…"

They began snapping picture like tourist at Disneyland except this wasn't Disney this was my car.

When they finally left my Bat-mobile alone I got in and drove home. I had promised my dad I would be home to greet my mom who was flying in for the wedding.

As I drove, I began to remember everything regarding the nuptials, one in particular: The night I told my dad…


	2. Flashbacks

The night I told my dad about me and Oliver was one of the scariest nights of my life! I was shaking uncontrollably and my palm was sweating even in Oliver's arctic hold.

With perfect eyes Oliver looked at me reassuringly. "It's going to be alright love, don't be nervous."

"I'm not nervous...I'm terrified."

"You're afraid of telling your dad but you're not afraid of marrying a monster and soon becoming one?"

I looked away "You are a lot of things: Beautiful, smart, loving, and perfect. But I would never catogrize you as 'monster'."

Oliver grinned the crooked grin and looked away, sensing someone at the door.

"Is he home?" I asked, my stomach in knots.

He nodded.

My dad walked through the door into the living room. He looked relaxed and calm which was good, I wouldn't be keeping that look on his face for long.

"Hey Lil, Oliver. What's going on here?"

I sat up and walked over towards him with Oliver right beside me still holding my hand. "Dad, don't freak out..."

That was a bad way to start, he was already freaking out and turning a bright shade of red. "What's happening Lily?"

I was scared now, the words were stuck in my throat so Oliver had to step in.

"Mr. Truscott, we wanted to come here today and tell you that we're getting married."

He said the words with such enthusiasm and happiness it made my dad a little more relaxed.

"It's a little early isn't it? You're both just out of high school. Don't you want to wait a little bit longer?"

I shook my head, now that the worst part was over I could speak. "No, we feel that we can't wait any longer."

It then got awkward as my dad blurted "Are you pregnant?"

I was shocked and I could see Oliver holding back laughter at my dismayed expression. "No! I'm not pregnant dad, I just want to marry Oliver."

"But Lily, you're still so young, why can't you just wait another year or two?"

I shouted the first answer that came to mind. "I'm in love with him dad, that's why." I didn't add the fact I wanted to be a vampire as soon as possible to that, I didn't think he needed that detail.

"Well, then I suppose you have my blessing and I congradulate the both of you." He held out his hand to Oliver "Welcome to the family Oliver."

Oliver smiled and shook my dad's hand. "Thank you Mr. Truscott that means a lot. And I can assure you, I will take care of your daughter till the day I die."

Till he died, that was going to be a long time but that just made me feel even better about the decision I was making. The words also gave my dad some assurance as he smiled at Oliver with genuine happiness. I think now he felt Oliver was the right man for me and I was going to be happy.

Out of nowhere my dad began to laugh which made me a little edgy now. "Wait till your mother hears about this. I'm not going to be the one to tell her."

Now my fear had come back. I was going to have to face my mom now, and marriage wasn't high up on her list of wishes for me. She believed in first going to college, getting a good job, then marrying about late twenties or early thirties. Me getting married at 18 usually meant it would be a shotgun wedding.

When I called my momto tell her she was surprised but not fuming angry like I thought she would be. She was however asking me a lot of questions.

"Are you sure? Are you pregnant?" that seemed to be a favorite. "Is he pressuring you? What about college? Where are you going to live? Are you still going to get a good job and live your life?" she asked all these at once.

"Mom, don't worry about it, just...I just need your blessing."

My mom sighed "Whatever makes you happy makes me happy. You have my blessing."

I smiled and exahaled with relief "Thank you."

Remembering all this made me smile as I drove home. My parents were so supportive and happy for me but for some reason I didn't feel right. Spending my life with Oliver wasn't scary at all, it was the actual wedding. It was all being taken care of by my wedding planner and new future sister in law Miley. She was so excited about the wedding when she found out she self appointed herself as my wedding coordinator.

I knew the wedding and reception would be beautiful, I was just worried about me. What if I tripped or ripped my dress? I knew the only way to calm me down was to talk to my best friend and "man of honor" but he wasn't coming to the wedding, even though I prayed he would but he was still gone. Jackson was still missing and he had never been out of my thoughts since he disappeared.


	3. Bachalor Party

Oliver was back from hunting, he had returned that night and was now laying in next to me stroking my hair and occasionally kissing my forhead, neck, and the hollow of my ear. Each time his lips touched my skin an electric shock pulsed through me turning me into putty in his strong hands.

"What if I told Rico and Jake to just go without me so I can stay here where I _want _to be." Oliver said purring the last part in my ear.

"I'm not letting you miss out on your bachalor party."

He groaned "Bachalor parties are for the men who aren't ready to let go of being single. I'm more than ready to let go, I want to be married to you more than anything else on earth."

I kissed the corner of his jaw lightly and nestled closer to his body till almost every inch was touching his body. "I know what you mean, but I still think you should have a night of fun."

"Fun, with Jake and Rico?" He added jokingly. "I love my brothers, but some of their ideas of fun are...questionable."

"What do you mean?"

"Well Rico's idea of fun is causing chaos like getting in a fight with a werewolf."

I grimaced at the image of Rico taking a snap at one of my wolf friends...Jackson in mind.

"Sorry" Oliver said seeing my reaction.

"Don't worry about it. I don't want to talk about Jackson tonight, I want to talk about you and me."

That was a lie, I did want to talk about Jackson but tonight was Oliver's night as he said farewell to his single vampire life. I already celebrated my last night of being single with Miley, Rachel, and Sarah. They had had a spa day at their house so we spent the entire afternoon pampering ourselves and giving makeovers. I was actually the one who needed the makeover and every knows Sarah didn't need one. She looked like she never needed one since her beauty was already indescribable so a makeover would just make it unfair.

Suddenly Oliver got up and peeked out the window to see Rico and Jackson standing on the tree looking in. He opened the window.

"There's the young...or the bachalor." Rico joked. "You ready?"

Oliver rolled his eyes and turned to me. "I can stay if you want me to."

"Oh no, you're coming with you tonight." Rico grabbed Oliver and basically pulled him out the window. For such a small vampire Rico was amazingly strong. When I became a vampire Oliver made me promise to arm wrestle Rico to shoot his ego down a couple of notches.

Jake popped up in the window and smiled at me. "We'll have him back in a few hours."

"I'm curious Jake, what do vampires do for fun? You're not taking him to a strip club are you?"

Jake laughed loudly then gave me a reassuring smile. I was suddenly calm. "Don't worry we won't brainwash him or anything. You'll have your Oliver back in one piece for the wedding tomorrow."

I nodded "Ok, have fun."

"HURRY UP JAKE! YOU'RE THE SLOWEST PERSON ALIVE!"

"I'M NOT EVEN ALIVE!" he shouted back "See ya Lil." then he was out the window in a flash.

I watched them pull out of the driveway then drive away into the night. I was alone now had nothing better to do than call someone I knew wouldn't pick up.

As I suspected he didn't answer his phone so I left a voicemail like I had every night for a month now. I knew he got the messages since his inbox never got full. I talked into the phone. "Hey Jackson, it's me again. I know I've been leaving a lot of messages...I guess I'm just waiting for the day you pick up. Anyway, I just wanted to say I miss you and I'd wish you'd come home at least to the wedding. I know you don't like Oliver and you don't care to make him happy but it would make me happy to have you there by my side, like old times."

I knew I only had a few seconds left so I wrapped it up as best as I could. "Please be there Jackson, if you decide to shun me afterwards fine, but at least let me see you one last time." then I hung up.

I curled up in my bed and looked at the ceiling thinking about tomorrow. I would no longer be Lily Truscott, I would forever be Lily Oken. I was lying if I said I didn't like the sound of it. Lily Oken, Lily Oken, Lily Oken... the name rolled off my tongue until I fell asleep and dreamed about my wedding to the man I loved.


	4. The Wedding Planner

I awoke early, mostly because Miley was there in my room giving me a wake up call at six am but the wedding wasn't until five.

"Get up! We have a lot to do today!" she exclaimed.

"Huh?" I mumbled grogely. I was still half asleep.

"Come on come on sleepy head. We've got to do a final fitting for your dress, do your mom's hair and makeup, do your hair and make up, get you in-"

I interrupted I had to. "Ok, ok I'm up."

"Get dressed! Come on slow poke." she looked at my eyes which had dark circles under them from lack of sleep but that was her fault for waking me up so early. "We'll have to do something about your eyes."

I narrowed my eyes "Didn't you say we already had a lot to do?"

Miley laughed then danced over to my closet with such grace and poise any runway model would be envious of. "Here put this on." she tossed a pair of jeans and a sweater at me then danced to my door. "I'll wait for you downstairs."

I put on my clothes sluggishly and tried to fix my hair as best as I could but to no avail. I trudged downstairs dragging my feet and saw Miley standing in the kitchen holding up a packet of poptarts.

"Breakfast!" she tossed the packet to me then danced her way to the front door. "Eat it in the car."

I slid myself out the door with my strawberry poptarts and got in the car. By the time I shut the door behind me Miley was already in the car with her seat belt buckled.

"Only a few more hours till your wedding. How do you feel?"

"Sleepy."

Miley rolled her eyes and started the car. She drove down the winding road like a nascar driver about to finish the race.

"Easy there Ricky Bobby. You drive worse than your brother."

She ignored my comment and looked at my mangled hair. "We'll probably start with your hair then move on to makeup."

"Splendid." I tore open the poptarts and began to eat my well balanced meal. "Where's Oliver?"

"He's at a hotel, I told him not to come home."

"Why?"

She gave me a look like I'd asked a stupid question. "Lily, it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding!"

I bit into my poptart. "Well, Oliver and I aren't really a couple that do things traditionally if you know what I mean."

"I'm your wedding planner Lily, and I say you guys are going to do this traditionally!" she bellowed.

I sat back and took another bite of my poptart. Who was I to argue with Miley?

When we arrived at her house she gave me a blindfold.

"Here, put this on."

I looked at the black blindfold. "Is there going to be a pinata?"

"No silly, put it on when we walk through the house, I don't want you to see my masterpiece yet. I want you to be surprised."

I sighed and put on the blindfold. Miley grabbed my shoulders and guided me through the house carefully making sure I didn't trip. But I would have tripped without the blindfold anyway.

"Ok, you can take off the blindfold."

I took off the mask and looked around. We were in her room and I could see the nearly finished dressed hanging up.

"Put it on so I can see how much more I need to hem it."

I slipped on the dress and tried to look in the mirror but Miley stopped me.

"Not yet, I want you to see the final result at the end."

"Am I allowed to do anything?" I asked

Miley giggled like a mischevious pixie. "Just be patient and let the master work."

Then Miley began to measure my dress and later began my beautifying for the wedding which was only a few hours away.


	5. The Wedding

"Would you hold still?" Miley asked agitatedly. "I'm almost done I promise."

I kept my watering eye open so she could apply my eyeliner which was running down constantly with my tearing up. We were almost finished though, my dress was on, my hair was done, and Miley was already ready herself. She looked so beautiful in her red bridesmaid's dress but it wasn't until I saw Sarah that I knew how beautiful someone could look in that dress.

"Is she ready yet?" asked Sarah "Everyone's downstairs waiting."

"We're almost done."

Miley smudged the eyeliner so it would look more natural and stepped back to admire her work. "Perfect." she smiled.

I stood up and looked at Miley. "Am I ready?" I asked starting to feel the knots in my stomach tighten.

"You look so beautiful Lily."

I rolled my eyes "Next to Oliver I always look so plain."

Miley's expression looked angry "No one would dare call my work plain!"

I laughed "Because they'd be afraid you'd turn them into a vampire."

Miley sighed and draped my veil over my face. "Remember, this is your day. You and Oliver's. Don't worry about anything else, it's just the two of you."

That was going to be hard to do, because all that was in my mind right now was "Please don't trip...please don't trip!"

I walked out to the top of the grand stairwell in the Oken's house. My dad was waiting for me with a smile on his face and in his eyes.

"You look beautiful Lily."

I smiled "Thank you dad." I slipped my arm around his ready for him to walk me down the aisle. "Dad?"

He turned to look at me and saw the unease on my face. "Yes sweetheart, what's wrong?"

I gulped and gave him a look as if to say "Don't worry, I'm not going back on this wedding." I exahaled "Don't let me trip ok?"

He chuckled then the wedding march began to play softly. I took a deep breath and let it go as I descended down the stairs.

When I reached the ground floor I felt a little better because I now had less of a tripping chance. As I looked up I saw Oliver standing by the alter looking so incredibly beautiful it should be illegal for someone to look so amazing. But what caught my eye was the look he was giving me, a look of true adoration and love, it was like nothing I'd ever seen. In that moment we connected all my worries and troubles about this wedding had faded and now all I wanted to do was run to my Oliver and forever be his wife, forever his Lily.

The walk was only a few seconds but to me it felt like a lifetime so when I reached the alter my heart began to race in my chest. The preacher began, saying all the things marriage should be and what it meant. We then said our vows and repeated after the preacher.

"Do you Oliver Oken, take Lily Truscott to be your wife?"

"I do"

"And do you Lily Truscott, take Oliver Oken to be your husband."

I smiled and gave the answer I didn't even need to think about. This was what I wanted for all eternity "I do"

And with that, we exchanged rings and my heart began to pound even harder. I knew I was the happiest person on earth.

"You may kiss the bride..."

Then Oliver took me in his arms, where I would forever stay, and kissed me gently. If I was the happiest person on earth before, now I was the happiest person in the universe and beyond. He was officially mine and I was officially his nothing would change that, nothing would pull us apart. The love I felt for Oliver was above anything any other human could feel for someone else. I had no idea why he'd chosen a simple girl like me but he did and I would do everything I could to be a good wife to him because he was already the best husband anyone could have. We walked down the aisle hand in hand to the reception where we would be introduced as Oliver and Lily Oken.

**Sneak Preview:**

"Lily, there's something I have to tell you." Oliver said.

"What?"

"I know that there was something you wanted at the wedding but didn't get."

I looked at him confused "What do you mean? I got everything I wanted and some..."

"Not everything." Oliver looked behind me and was gazing with a glint of anger in his eyes. I knew only one thing could bring out his anger at this moment in time.

"Lily..."

I whipped around when I heard the husky voice "O my..."


	6. Reception and Reunion

The reception was outside and every acre of the Oken's backyard was decorated beautifully. There were twinkling lights in all the trees and a giant white tent to hold the reception in. It was twilight, the perfect moment for me and Oliver as it was not quite night but not quite day either. We could see the full moon begin to rise and the whole moment felt perfect, beyond that, it was undescribable. But not because Miley went above and beyond decorating this wedding but because it was me and Oliver together.

When we entered the reception area everyone clapped and smiled at Oliver and I. We then walked to the middle of the dance floor and he began to lead me in the dance. He held me close to him to where I could feel the cold of his body and I knew he could feel the thrumming of my hearbeat.

"You look so beautiful Lily." he purred

"Miley plucked and tweezed me for hours."

Oliver laughed and "You always look beautiful Lily but I suppose its a different kind of beauty." Oliver twirled me then brought me back close to his body: a perfect fit. "The beauty of a bride. It has nothing to do with Miley playing dress up with you."

I smiled brightly, how did I ever come to deserve someone like him? How was it that me Lily Truscott, or Lily Oken now (I loved how that sounded) ended up with the perfect man? I would never now but I didn't care, as long as he was mine I would never complain.

I buried my face in his chest and listened to his even breathing then I heard it go off course almost like he was anxoius about something.

"Lily, there's something I have to tell you." Oliver said.

"What?"

"I know that there was something you wanted at the wedding but didn't get."

I looked at him confused "What do you mean? I got everything I wanted and some..."

"Not everything." Oliver looked behind me and was gazing with a glint of anger in his eyes. I knew only one thing could bring out his anger at this moment in time.

"Lily..."

I whipped around when I heard the husky voice "O my..."

There he was, all six foot nine of him standing there in a nice shirt, slacks, and tie. I never thought I'd see him again and now that I have I didn't know what to do except wrap my arms around him like a long lost friend I hadn't seen in many years even though it was only a few months.

"Jackson! You came! You really came!" I was exstatic and wanted to burst. This truly was the best night of my life with my new husband and my best friend here with me.

He wrapped his big arms around me in a bear hug but I didn't care that it was crushing me all I was happy for was that he was here to see me before I joined Oliver on the train of eternity.

"Lily, you look...so..." Oliver frowned at Jackson's lack of words "You look to beautiful for your own good." he joked.

I chuckled, tears beginning to roll down my face. He wiped one away with his thumb.

"I just can't believe it, I thought I would never see you again."

"Well, Bray called me and said you really wanted me here so I figured it would be a good wedding present."

I smiled "It is."

"Good, because I didn't get you anything else." He laughed as did I. "So, may I dance with the bride?"

I glimpsed at Oliver who gave me a reassuring look. I turned back to Jackson and nodded "You may."

Jackson was about as good a dancer as I was, but tonight he somehow was able to move so smoothly as if he had been practicing for this moment.

"You don't know how happy I am right now Jackson."

He grinned smugly "I think I do. You really do look so stunning tonight Lily."

I blushed "Thank you." We danced in silence for a moment until he broke the quiet. "Is tonight the night?"

Leave it to Jackson to destroy a good moment between us. I didn't want to fight about this so I answered as simply as I could without releasing his rage which would send him into a werewolf frenzy.

"I can't be sure, but yes, it will most likely be tonight."

Jackson's face curled into terror and rage and he began to shake from it. "How can you just throw a life away Lily Truscott? How can you do that to me? To your mom and dad? You are even more selfish than your bloodsucking husband."

I was now getting angry and I had no more interest in playing calm and collected. "Selfish? Who's the one who left his friends and family behind without warning? I was so worried about you, I had so many sleepless nights because of it, do you know how that muct have hurt Oliver? And it's Lily Oken now." I threw in matter-of-factly.

He rolled his eyes and the anger was welling up more so. "You can't do this, I won't let you." he was now holding onto my shoulders and shaking me hoping to knock some sense into me.

I whinned in pain "Jackson you're hurting me. Let me go now!"

"No! You have to know how crazy you're being...how...how stupid you're being."

"LET GO!" I yelped in even more pain as he dug in deeper with his fingers.

Oliver and Bray approached out of nowhere, Bray grabbing Jackson and Oliver pulling me away. Bray pulled Jackson away because he knew if Oliver got a hold of him Jackson would be in pieces right about now. Jackson squirmed but Bray kept a good grip until he pulled Jackson far away from me and Oliver.

"This was a mistake, coming here back to you and your new family of bloodsuckers. Enjoy ruining your life Lily, because I'm not going to be here to endure your stupid choices." Then he ran into the woods out of sight.

Luckily this werewolf frenzy was off in the distance so no one heard or saw the quarrel with me and Jackson. Oliver and I walked back into the reception tent and he sat me down on one of the decorated seats.

"Are you alright?"

I didn't want to cry, I didn't want one little thing to ruin this perfect evening. I also knew if I shed a tear for Jackson it would hurt Oliver and that was the last thing I wanted. I looked into Oliver's topaz eyes and smiled as much as I could. "I'm ok, just a little shaken up."

Oliver took my face in his cool hands and brought me inches from his face. "Did Miley show you what you looked like tonight?"

I shook my head "No"

Oliver took my hand and led me to the window to look at my reflection. There I was standing beside Oliver in a white dress that flowed and hugged me in all the perfect spots. My hair was down and curled so that it looked like it was natural. And my face, my face looked like that of a model. I didn't believe this was Miley's work, she had turned me into something almost comparable to Oliver's beauty.

Oliver purred in my ear "And you're all mine."

I chuckled then turned and threw my arms around his neck pulling his face down to mine. "You're all mine too."

"I always was."

This kiss with Oliver made me almost forget about Jackson and the whole hating me thing. I loved this intimate moment Oliver and I were having until an annoying pixie like new sister and law danced up out of thin air.

"Lily, the honeymoon plane leaves in an hour. You need to go get your travel clothes on. Don't worry about anything else I've already got your passports, tickets, and suitcases ready." Miley was a god sent.

I walked upstairs of the house and slipped off my wedding dress. I looked on the bed and saw the clothes Miley had left me: a silk blue dress which seemed too formal to wear on a plane trip to...well Oliver hadn't exactly told me where we were honeymooning to. I had been begging him to give me a hint but breaking Oliver when he tried was like breaking a safe. But there were times I almost got it out of him.

I pulled on the dress and the nice matching heels to go with it. I turned to the door and there was Oliver in his travel clothes and suitcase.

"Do you need me to carry that?" he referred to my giant suitcase. "I don't want you to hurt yourself."

I picked up the bag to hand it to him and collapsed on the floor, it was so heavy!

Oliver laughed then picked up the bag as if it weighed nothing. "Are you alright love?"

I playfully hit his arm "Thanks for laughing at me."

He smiled his crooked smile and pulled me close to him. His cool breath was hitting me and making me dazed and my heartbeat was accelerating now. He kissed my forehead then the corner of my jaw. "Come on, we'll miss the plane."

I forgot he had laughed at my klutziness and nodded like his love puppet. "Ok"

We walked outside to a long stretch limo and put our things in the backseat. Miley, Sarah, Rico, Robbie Ray, Rachel, and Jake were all out there to tell us goodbye and to have a safe trip.

My two new brothers Rico and Jake gave me a hug. Jake's was nice and comforting while Rico's was tighter and more aggressive. It was hard to believe that when I was a newborn vampire I was going to be stronger than him. Miley of course sprang to wrap her arms around me and kiss my cheek she had always been my sister. Even stand offish Sarah gave me a meaningful hug and a light smile.

"Have fun you two." Robbie Ray said.

"Call me when you get there" Miley added.

Oliver and I got in the limo and drove off waving goodbye to our family. As we drove I heard a familiar sound, one I had heard not to long ago. It was a sound I never wanted to hear again as long as I lived and the fact that I had made the pain even more horrid. As we passed the woods I heard a loud painful howl, a howl that I knew belonged to my best friend who I had managed to hurt again. He was crying out in pain and there was nothing I could do except shed one single tear.

**Sneak Preview:**

We reached our honeymoon spot and my jaw instantly dropped.

"You like it?"

It was noting like I'd ever seen before. It had to be a dream because this was nothing this world could have in it. I turned to Oliver to look for conformation that it was real.

He smiled sweetly "Glad you like it."

"Like it? I love it!"

We walked into the beautiful cottage and inside was a giant bed, a flat screen TV and many other rooms along with a spiral staircase leading to the roof. Everything was white and brown, very tropical. But I hardly noticed everything except the bed. This was it, what I had been waiting for.

I faced Oliver and he knew what I was thinking. "Lily, are you sure you want to do this?"

I caressed his cheek with my hand "I've never been so sure."

Then he pulled me closer and kissed me passionatly and aggressivly which made my head spin and my breathing stop. I was ready for him, for all of it, I was ready to be with him in the most intimate way possible.


	7. Honeymooner's Paradise

We got on the plane just in the knick of time. Oliver still kept his lips sealed about where we were going for our honeymoon. I did beg him and I thought he would give in.

"Just give me a clue."

He shook his head "Sorry, it's not going to be that easy."

I put my hand on his cheek and turned his face to look at me then I pulled him closer till he was inches away. I knew my technique of seduction was not anywhere near Oliver's but it didn't hurt to try. "Please tell me..."

Oliver sighed and pulled away "You are truly the most dangerous person on earth Lily. You don't know how hard it is not to blurt it out. I want this honeymoon to be perfect. I want it to be so unbelievably romantic."

I thought his intentions were so sweet so I stopped trying to get him to tell me and I sat back and enjoyed the ride over the ocean.

About three hours later we hoped in a cab and drove to a harbor where a boat was ready to take us. I looked around for the captain to take us but there was no one around.

"Uh, Oliver, where's the captain."

He hopped in the boat and put our bags in the back. He then began turning on the boat and pulling and pushing different knobs. "You're looking at him."

I shook my head in disbelief. "Is there anything you can't do?"

He laughed and took my hand to lead me into the boat. "I can't read your mind."

I shrugged "It's not that big a deal."

"It is to me, that is the one thing I wish I could do."

"You'd be really bored. Mostly I have you on my mind."

He smiled a crooked smile "That's all I could want." He turned back to the panel on the boat and began to steer it into the open sea.

He drove the boat so fast like he did with his car and I thought I would get seasick but instead I fell fast asleep as the humming and splashing sounds sang me a lullaby.

"Lily, wake up, we're here."

It felt like it had only been ten minutes since I fell asleep but it had actually been an hour and a half. "What? We're here?"

I looked around "Where's here?"

Oliver grabbed my shoulders and turned me to look at it.

We reached our honeymoon spot and my jaw instantly dropped.

"You like it?"

It was noting like I'd ever seen before. It had to be a dream because this was nothing this world could have in it. I turned to Oliver to look for conformation that it was real.

He smiled sweetly "Glad you like it."

"Like it? I love it!"

We walked into the beautiful cottage and inside was a giant bed, a flat screen TV and many other rooms along with a spiral staircase leading to the roof. Everything was white and brown, very tropical. But I hardly noticed everything except the bed. This was it, what I had been waiting for.

I faced Oliver and he knew what I was thinking. "Lily, are you sure you want to do this?"

I caressed his cheek with my hand "I've never been so sure."

Then he pulled me closer and kissed me passionatly and aggressivly which made my head spin and my breathing stop. I was ready for him, for all of it, I was ready to be with him in the most intimate way possible.

The beautiful cottage which was perfectly located on an island that seemed like it was deserted was the perfect place to be alone with Oliver.

"Oliver, where are all the other people?" I asked

"There are no other people. This is a private island, Robbie gave it to Rachel when they got married. It was his wedding present to her."

A private island, talk about going above and beyond. I'd be interested in seeing what Robbie got her for their anniversery. I sat on the bed and Oliver sat beside me holding my hand.

"So you do like it?"

"I love this place. But you know what the best part is?"

He shrugged "What?"

I pulled him closer to me "You here with me." then I gently brushed my lips to his and began kissing him slowly so that he wouldn't be to tempted by my scent then I began to stroke his hair with my hand.

I was waiting for him to object but he kept going running his hand down to my waist and pulling me on top of him. He stopped kissing me and looked me in the eyes.

"Are you sure?" he asked

I looked at him and grinned "I'm sure." Then he continued kissing me and I began to unbutton his shirt.

**Sneak Preview:**

"What happened?" I asked looking at the busted headboard.

Oliver looked angry and frustrated hopefully not with me. "I had a little accident."

I looked at the headboard and then back at Oliver who was looking at me with agitation in his eyes.

"I'm guessing it didn't work out?" I asked innocently. "I'm sorry I got you mad at me."

"I'm not mad at you! I'm mad at me! We are not trying that again."

My face fell but I wasn't one to accept defeat so easily. We would try again, I'll make sure of it.


	8. Dream

I awoke to a beam of sunshine on my face. Morning already? Had it really happened so quickly? I sat up andsaw Oliver sitting on the edge of the bed. Around him were shards of wood covering the bed and floor.

"Oliver?" he didn't answer he stayed as still as a statue. I then noticed the headboard of the bed busted like it was hit by a meteor.

"What happened?" I asked looking at the busted headboard.

Oliver looked angry and frustrated hopefully not with me. "I had a little accident."

I looked at the headboard and then back at Oliver who was looking at me with agitation in his eyes.

"I'm guessing it didn't work out?" I asked innocently. "I'm sorry I got you mad at me."

"I'm not mad at you! I'm mad at me! We are not trying that again."

My face fell but I wasn't one to accept defeat so easily. We would try again, I'll make sure of it.

I rubbed his arm with the palm in my hand and rested my head on his shoulder. "Hey, don't worry about this. We only had one shot."

He got up and began to walk outside "That's all we're going to have Lily." Then he was gone.

The rest of the day was pretty much distract Lily day. Oliver took me everywhere! Snorkling, sailing, fishing, we hiked through the tropical forests and saw the parrots nesting, we swam in the ocean and climbed up some of the volcano on the island. It was all fun but I could see what Oliver was really doing. He was distracting me so I wouldn't ask him to try again on the sex thing. It had worked though because when we came back to the cottage I was beat! I was so tired and hungry. I was to weak to beg him for sex and apparently to weak to come up with a better way to phrase that last sentance.

My stomach growled like a sick tiger "Hungry?" Oliver asked smiling.

"Just a little bit."

"I'll make you something." He walked into the kitchen and started making me eggs.

While he was cooking I decided to slip out of my sweaty clothes and take a shower. My supposed favorite sister in law Miley had packed me a lacy black nightgown that caused me to blush just by looking at it. I figured I should slip it on, maybe that would get Oliver to reconsider his no trying policy. I walked into the kitchen and held back a laugh when I saw Oliver's eyes pop open at my racy ensemble.

I sat down at the table and began to eat or inhale my food. Oliver had made enough for two which was surprising since I scarffed it down like it wasn't even enough for one. By the time I finished I had fallen asleep at the table and Oliver carried me to bed while humming a song in my ear which caused me to slip into a vivid dream...

He and I were on the beach and the waves were gently crashing on the shorline. It was only us as the sunset was setting, painting the sky pink and orange. The sunset's colors radiated from his skin and made him look all the more beautiful. I gave into him and began kissing me and pressing myself closer and closer to his statuesque body. He was a part of me and I was a part of him. Then the setting sun faded away in an instant as did Oliver and I awoke.

I was breathing hard and my heart was racing so fast. But the worst part was the tears dripping down my face. I so wanted the dream to be real, for our moment on the beach to be real.

"Lily, what's wrong?" Oliver's eyes were filled with worry.

"It was...it was...all a dream."

"A nightmare?"

I shook my head and pressed my face to his chest the tears kept falling. "No, it was a good dream."

Oliver chuckled then pulled me closer. "Tell me about it love."

I continued to weep "I can't"

"Please, tell me Lily."

I looked up at him and I gave in like I did in my dream. I was passionatly kissing him with a longing and a desire to never let go of him. Out of nowhere I felt it, I felt the want and the need for him to hold me and continue kissing me with this contagious passion.

He pulled me away realizing what I was trying to do. "Lily" he whispered "We can't"

I began to cry harder now at the rejection "Please Oliver, please."

"Lily-"

"Oliver!" I interjected "Please..."

Then he was kissing me again, surrendering with a groan then we picked up where we had left off in my dream.

**Sneak Preview:**

It was all over me, like snow had just fallen. I looked to Oliver who was also cover in the same white flakes.

"Oliver?"

"Lily, are you ok?"

I brushed the white flakes off me and tried to get it out of my hair. "Why am I covered in feathers?"


	9. Awaking in his arms

You know that feeling like your head is spinning in a million different directions? Like you just got off a rollercoaster and now you're on a natural high that leaves you wanting more, makes you so incredibly...elated? I had that, except I didn't get off a rollercoaster and my high was twenty times stronger. I opened my eyes and realized I was laying on Oliver's chest. I didn't want to look at him in fear that he would be angry with me. I took a deep breath and looked him in the eyes.

"Good morning." I realized a large smile was on my face.

He grinned back "Good morning." he rubbed his fingers through my hair and then began to stroke my shoulder.

"How much trouble am I in?"

"You have no idea."

I kissed him lightly on his neck then he came closer and kissed me lips lightly. "Am I close to being forgiven?"

"I'm thinking about it..."

I sighed and sat up but flopped back down. "Head rush." I guess I was still on my high.

I stretched and turned my body in almost all directions. There was no soreness and there was no scrathes or bruises. We had succeeded. I then noticed something all over the bed and the floor.

It was all over me, like snow had just fallen. I looked to Oliver who was also covered in the same white flakes.

"Oliver?"

"Lily, are you ok?"

I brushed the white flakes off me and tried to get it out of my hair. "Why am I covered in feathers?"

Oliver looked around then brushed out the feathers from his hair. "I bit the pillow."

"Why?"

"Better the pillow than you love."

I smiled and tried to brush the feathers from my hair but they were tangled in my bed head.

"I'm also sorry about your nightgown..."

I realized my nightgown was nowhere in sight until Oliver held it up by the strap with his index finger. I looked at the mangled lacy nightgown Miley had given to me and smiled. "It's too bad, I really liked that one."

"Me too."

I looked away from Oliver trying not to look him in the golden eyes.

"You look so guilty."

"I _feel _guilty."

He wrapped an arm around my shoulder and purred in my ear "You seduced your all-to-willing husband I don't think your going to prison for that."

I was confused now. "You're not mad?"

"Far from it. One, I didn't hurt you and two, I think that was the best night of my life."

I kissed him on the cheek "Mine too."

A sudden growl ruined the romantic moment and the worst part was that it was coming from my stomach.

Oliver chuckled and smiled my crooked smile "Breakfast for my beautiful seducing wife?"

I rolled my eyes at the last bit about seducing "That sounds perfect right about now."

I decided to make breakfast, I was so hungry the only thing I could think to make was eggs which was the food I was living off these days according to Oliver.

"You've gone through about eight cartons of eggs."

"Have not!" I objected like a five year old.

Oliver opened the trash can and showed me exhibit A. I looked at the blue cartons with wide eyes; this island was messing with my diet and my emotions as I flashed back to my tearful breakdown last night.

"Do you want to go for a swim and burn off the calories?" he offered.

I threw my dishes in the sink and walked over to Oliver "I have an alternative for burning calories."

"Which is?" he asked

"Are there any more pillows?" I asked with a grin.

Oliver immediantley got it and scooped me up kissing me with the same passion from the night before. Then he ran with amazing speed to the feather covered room.

**Sneak Preview:**

I croached over the toliet groaning. Something was wrong, something was not right. I leaned against the sink now trying to reach my bag of tolietries. I opened the box of first aid stuff and found a blue box that Miley had packed for me. The box had gone unopened and would continue to stay unopened. I began counting in my head slowly from the day of the wedding.

"Lily?" Oliver walked in with worry painting his face. "What happened?" he asked

I looked at him and began to cry "Something isn't right Oliver?"

"What do you mean? What's wrong?" He was panicking now.

"I...I think I'm..."

Oliver sat down beside me, "Tell me Lily you're worrying me."

I finally was able to form the sentance I wanted "I think I'm pregnant."


	10. Stunned

I woke up while the sun was just beaming in throught the curtains of the window. I stretched out my arms with a smile on my face than I felt the other side of the bed under my hand: Oliver wasn't there. I sat up and wrapped the blanket around my body so I wouldn't be walking around naked.

"Oliver?" I asked. I walked to the kitchen and saw a letter on the counter addressed to Mrs. Oken:

I was hoping you didn't wake up in my absence. I've gone to the mainland to hunt, I won't be gone long sweetheart. I love you, Oliver.

I opened the fridge and found all the ingrediants to make friend chicken; I was so hungry! I began to make the chicken and the sight of it made me so hungry I was started eating out of the pan. It was so hot it was burning my tongue until the sixth or seventh bite I caught the smell in my nose. Suddenly I felt the nausea and something else approaching. I opened the windows hoping to push out the grotesque smell from the kitchen. It was no use, the smell was already imprinted into my nose and I could hold back the nausea no longer. I sprinted to the bathroom and bent over the toliet.

I croached over the toliet groaning. Something was wrong, something was not right. I leaned against the sink now trying to reach my bag of tolietries. I opened the box of first aid stuff and found a blue box that Miley had packed for me. The box had gone unopened and would continue to stay unopened. I began counting in my head slowly from the day of the wedding.

"Lily?" Oliver walked in with worry painting his face. "What happened?" he asked

I looked at him and began to cry "Something isn't right Oliver?"

"What do you mean? What's wrong?" He was panicking now.

"I...I think I'm..."

Oliver sat down beside me, "Tell me Lily you're worrying me."

I finally was able to form the sentance I wanted "I think I'm pregnant."

Oliver didn't speak, he didn't do anything. He sat there and looked off into space like a beautifully carved statue. I turned to the mirror and let the blanket I was wrapped in drop to the floor and stared at my bare body. There was a small bump sprouting from between my hips now almost like it came on over night. I heard a ring and realized immediantly is was Oliver's phone. I thought the ringing would shake Oliver from his paralyzed state but he remained frozen. I pulled the phone from his pockets and answered.

"Hello?"

"Lily, where's Oliver?" asked Robbie Ray on the other line.

"Uh...it's difficult to say. _He's _here, but not his mind."

"What are you talking about?"

I waved my hand in front of Oliver's face trying to wake him out of this baby drama coma. "Robbie, can vampires go into shock?"

"Has he been hurt?"

"No, no but I..." I just blurted it out. "I think I'm pregnant and that sent him into this state of statueness." Statueness? Really? Really?

Robbie Ray was silent. "When was your last mentrual cycle?"

"Two weeks before the wedding."

"Are you sure you are not just late because your body is going through some sort of change?"

"This has never happened before so I don't think it could be that."

Oliver finally unfroze and looked up at me with shock in his golden eyes shock and concern. He held out his marble hand to me motioning towards the phone. I handed it to him without any delay and went into the bed room to lie down; this was a little to much for me.

"Robbie, is it possible?"

I could now only hear a few mumbles and fuzzy words from the other end of the phone. If I was a vampire I know I would be able to hear the conversation perfectly. But if I was a vampire there would be no need for that conversation in the first place. I placed my clammy hand on my mid stomach and inhaled deeply then let it out. I felt a jolt from my stomach and I snatched my hand away in utter shock. This was really happening, I was carrying a child. _His _child. Would he be as perfect as his father? Would he be as talented and thoughtful as his father? Would he be able to love me? I was thinking so hard I didn't even hear Oliver hang up the phone and walk into the room.

He threw the suitcase down on the bed. "What happened?" I asked sitting up.

"We have to go home." No emotion painted his face.

"Why?"

"Robbie thinks you're pregnant." again no emotion behind those golden eyes.

I saw the phone sitting on the bathroom counter and I knew there was someone who might be able to help me through this.

"I have to go to the bathroom."

Now worry shined through his face "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, I'm not going to be sick."

He let me pass and go to the bathroom. I shut the door and grabbed the phone immediantly punching in numbers.

"Hello?" A song-like voice rang

"Sarah, this is is Lily I need your help."

"Is eveything ok?"

I paused making sure Oliver wasn't listening. "I don't know..."

**Sneak Preview:**

Sorry, none this time! Next chapter up soon!


	11. Alone

**Jackson...**

"Jackson, come on, you need to think about something else." Bray wasn't doing a great job at trying to comfort me like Seth had asked him to do.

"If you don't like it then why don't you phase and leave?" I referred to the fact my wolf brother could hear my every thought while we were both werewolves.

"I'm here to help you Jackson, you need to get out of this slump."

What if I didn't want to get out? What if I wanted to stay miserable? Without Lily I was miserable and I knew I always would be.

"Why don't you just go and hang out with Morgan?" Morgan was Bray's new 'mate'. We werewolves had a special way of falling in love: Imprinting. Basically, we would only have to look at a certain girl and automatically we were connected to them. We were connected in a way that couldn't be explained with words, it was something on a totally different level.

"You need me right now Jackson."

I walked away into the woods so that I was away from him. "I don't need anyone." Then my walk turned into a run and I was off. Bray didn't even try to run after me.

My misery was starting to bring my whole pack into a state of utter depression along with me. I _did _feel bad about that but what could I do? I couldn't just turn off how I felt. I loved Lily Truscott...er...Lily Oken now. The name itself left a disgusting taste in my mouth. I knew that soon she would be officially considered an Oken when she turned into a disgusting leech. She swore nothing would really change and that she would still consider me her best friend but she was wrong. She would no longer be the clutzy, self concious, blushing Lily. She would no longer be my Lily.

I laid in the grass and tried to shut my eyes for a few minutes. I had been running on about 2 hours of sleep. Just as I let my heavy eyelids fall a shouting screeched through my head like someone shoved a police radar in it. I snapped my eyes open and jumped to my feet.

"THEY'RE BACK! LILY AND OLIVER ARE BACK!" yelled Seth. Somehow, his voice was not enthusiastic it was worried or panicked.

I ran as fast as my four legs could push me until I was facing all my wolf brothers circled around Seth. No one phased back so we all had to speak through our thoughts.

"They returned last night. Apparently Lily is sick." Seth began

"Sick?!" I immediantly interrupted.

"Yes, she supposedly caught something while on the honeymoon. She is in quarantine and is not allowed to see anyone, not even her father."

They had done it, they had turned her. Now she was recovering before she could kill someone innocent.

"Seth, it's obvious! She's not sick, they turned her!" I was getting angrier.

"We don't know that for sure. We need to have solid evidence before we plan on attacking them."

"Wait for what? For them to escape? We already know they broke the treaty!"

Seth barred his long teeth at me in irratation. "Enough Jackson!"

I shook my head. "I don't know why I came back to this pack. You are not dedicated to protecting our people if you won't even take action!" I was to angry to look at anyone so I ran as fast as I could.

"Let him go Bray" I heard Seth demand.

Bray whimpered but I was off and I knew what I had to do now. I didn't care if I died to do it either! I was going to go and finish off that family myself.

**Sneak Preview:**

"Jackson!" Lily smiled as best as she would. The bones in her cheeks looked like they could easily poke out through her skin.

I walked further into the room and looked at her intently. She looked so frail, so weak, almost like a corpse.

"Lily...what..."

Lily's smiled faded and she looked at me with tears in her eyes. "I'm scary looking aren't I?"

"What happened to you?"

She got up with the blonde trying to stop her but she still got up. It was then I saw it, it was staring me in the face. Her rounded stomach was sticking out as if she was about to pop any minute. That parasite had sentanced her to death by getting her pregnant with a monster that was slowly killing her.


	12. I didn't see that one coming!

I prowled around the house. I knew the disgusting bloodsuckers knew I was there so I had to attack when it was least expected. I phased back and walked to the door. The doctor vampire answered the door with a grim expression he failed to hide.

"Hello Jackson, how are you this evening?" he asked with a light smile.

I had a hard time hating this particular Oken, he seemed so human to me. I figured if I was going to rip the Oken family to pieces I'd spare his life. After all, he did help out a lot when I was all banged up from the fight against the newborns.

"Can I come in?" I asked as I walked into the house anyway.

I looked around to see everyone gathered in the living room hovering over something. I slowly began to unknowingly creep into the living room. It was as if something was pulling me there, like a magnet. The blonde vampire was sniffing the air then turned to look at me. She barred her teeth and I let out a low growl. Then I noticed a set of eyes poping up from within the area the bloodsuckers were hovering.

"Jackson!" Lily smiled as best as she would. The bones in her cheeks looked like they could easily poke out through her skin.

I walked further into the room and looked at her intently. She looked so frail, so weak, almost like a corpse.

"Lily...what..."

Lily's smiled faded and she looked at me with tears in her eyes. "I'm scary looking aren't I?"

"What happened to you?"

She got up with the blonde trying to stop her but she still got up. It was then I saw it, it was staring me in the face. Her rounded stomach was sticking out as if she was about to pop any minute. That parasite had sentanced her to death by getting her pregnant with a monster that was slowly killing her.

Oliver looked at me and I could hear a growl rumble from beneath his chest.

"Jackson, let's talk." he demanded.

Lily looked up at his worried "Oliver-"

"I only wish to speak with him Lily." his hand reluctantly let go of Lily's and he lead me out to the front lawn and shut the door behind him.

There we were, face to face, me and him. I could easily attack him now, even though he could read my mind I still had him vulnerable and alone.

"Is this it Oken?" I asked read to pounce.

"We are not here to fight. I am here to ask you to do me a favor."

A favor? Was he serious? What did I owe him? He took the love of my life and now was going to be the main cause of her death! I owed him nothing!

He heard my thoughts and responded instantly. "I know, all of that is true Jackson! I know I have brought this on her and I know if she dies this will be on me." Suddenly, he fell to his knees and if he could cry I know he would have. "I need your help to save her, to convice her to let us take it out."

I couldn't attack him now, he was to vulnerable it wouldn't even be a fight. "What can I do?"

"She connects with you Jackson, she connects with you on a level I could never understand. I need you to convince her to get rid of the thing."

"Why can't you and Robbie just take it out? Why do you need her permission?"

"Sarah is helping her, she is with her every second to make sure we don't do such a thing."

I turned away from Oliver, I couldn't look at him right now. "What could I possibly say to get her to agree to it?"

"I don't know, just...please Jackson...I need you." I wanted to leave and walk away from all this but I couldn't especially when he added "_She _needs you."

I turned and looked back at him "But I have no idea-"

"If a child is all she wants then she will get one. I don't care if we adopt!...or if she carries a puppy."

My eyes widened as I thought about what he said. "What?-"

"Jackson, if she wants a child and that's all I am going to give her what she wants by making you the 'donor'"

I tried not to picture it but I couldn't help it, I could see Lily happy and glowing like an expecting mother should look. She was round with my child inside, round with a baby that would love her and not try to kill her.

Oliver cringed slightly but he was not about to rip the head of the one he needed a favor from off. He nodded "Yes, she could carry your child."

I looked at Oliver then looked up at the house. "Ok, if it will save Lily." I glared back at Oliver with fire in my eyes. "But know this, if she dies I will tear you to pieces."

"If she dies I will gladly let you rip me to pieces with no contest to it." he was still speaking with gasps in his voice as if he wanted to just sob.

I had to admit I felt bad, and I did want to help. I didn't want to help him I wanted to help Lily and no matter what I was going to protect her along with her vampiric husband.

"Ok, I'll go talk to her." I walked into the house and could see Lily sitting there watching the door for me and Oliver's return. A smile beamed again as she saw me and her husband walk in.

"Lily, can I talk to you?" I eyed the blonde who was glued to her side. "Alone."

Sarah glared at me then looked to Lily. "It's ok Sarah, it will only take a minute." Lily murmered.

The blonde was uneasy but she got up and walked out the door with Oliver. I turned to Lily and tried to think of the words to tell her this. "It's about your baby..." and so it began.

**Sneak Preview:**

"What are you trying to say?" she said impatiently.

"I'm trying to say...you don't have to suffer for that thing! There are other options."

Lily cringed when I called her little monster a thing. "What options Jackson? Adoption? An artificial one? NO! I want this baby!"

"You can still have a baby with a part of you...and maybe a part of someone else you love and trust."

She looked confused "What are you suggesting Jackson?"


	13. What am I doing here?

"What about my baby Jackson?" she asked bitterly as if she knew what I was going to say. But she was lucky I even called that beast baby.

"Lily, are you aware it's hurting you? Slowly killing you?"

She placed a hand on her stomach and gently rubbed it. "He's just strong that's all."

"Lily he's- wait, how do you know it's a he?"

Lily shrugged "I suppose I'm only guessing but I think it's going to be a boy."

This was getting irratating, the way she regarded the internal murderer as a loving being was disgusting. "Lily, what I'm saying is-"

"What are you trying to say?" she said impatiently.

"I'm trying to say...you don't have to suffer for that thing! There are other options."

Lily cringed when I called her little monster a thing. "What options Jackson? Adoption? An artificial one? NO! I want this baby!"

"You can still have a baby with a part of you...and maybe a part of someone else you love and trust."

She looked confused "What are you suggesting Jackson?"

I was giving up, this was hopeless, I wasn't goin to convince her that she was being stupid for lack of a better word. I turned away and was about to get up but I felt her cold frail hand grab my wrist. Her touch was as light as a feather and if I wasn't paying attention I wouldn't have felt it.

"Did Oliver put you up to this?" she asked finally understanding what I was trying to say.

"No, no this was all me."

She looked at me with curious eyes "Really?"

I nodded "Really."

Lily looked away with a curious look still embedded on her sallow face. "You really just took the blame?"

I scooted closer to her and put a hand on her shoulder being careful not to hurt her. "What's wrong?"

"You're not going to let Oliver take the blame? That's so...not like you Jackson."

I realized that was true, a little to true. Had I actually become a vampire lover like Lily had? That couldn't be! It was in my blood to hate these leeches, it was in whole line of ancestory to hate these bloodsuckers. I was starting to make myself sick with this, or it was just the stench of the vampires starting to take it's toll.

I got up to leave but Lily grabbed my hand. "Will you come back tomorrow?" she asked.

The look in her eyes was to much to bear. How could she be so in love with someone else but still want me around? It was the worst kind of torture but I know she needed me and somehow I needed her too.

"I'll be here tomorrow." then I quickly phased and bolted out the door.

**Sneak Preview:**

"They want to talk with you." Oliver said stepping into the moonlight.

_"Who's they?" _I thought.

Oliver pointed forward at two oversized dogs lurking towards us. They were staying closely together in fear that a surprise attack would insue. I recognized them right away. My brothers. My family. My pack.

_"Hello Jackson" _thought the alpha.

_"Hi Seth."_

I don't know why but something inside me wanted to get closer to Oliver and the house to make sure nothing would happen to them or Lily. I wanted to protect them from my wolf family, I felt I had to.

_"I wanted to talk to you." _

_"What about?" _I snarled

_"If we were to attack this coven, would we have to kill our own flesh and blood too?"_

I knew he was saying that he would have to kill me too with this family of bloodsuckers which meant I was no longer considered a wolf, I was now regarded as one of them.


	14. Oh great I'm part of the bloodsuckers!

I hadn't slept in days. It was evident too. I was weary and I could barley stand up straight when I was in my human form. I also hadn't really showered in days but even if I had the blonde vampire would have still said I smelled like a mutt. I paced back in forth in my wolf form watching the house and the woods, making sure their were no unexpected visitors.

I turned to see Oliver looking at me intently and with slight worry in his eyes.

"They want to talk with you." Oliver said stepping into the moonlight.

_"Who's they?" _I thought.

Oliver pointed forward at two oversized dogs lurking towards us. They were staying closely together in fear that a surprise attack would insue. I recognized them right away. My brothers. My family. My pack.

_"Hello Jackson" _thought the alpha.

_"Hi Seth."_

I don't know why but something inside me wanted to get closer to Oliver and the house to make sure nothing would happen to them or Lily. I wanted to protect them from my wolf family, I felt I had to.

_"I wanted to talk to you." _

_"What about?" _I snarled

_"If we were to attack this coven, would we have to kill our own flesh and blood too?"_

I knew he was saying that he would have to kill me too with this family of bloodsuckers which meant I was no longer considered a wolf, I was now regarded as one of them.

_"Are you seriously asking my permission to kill me with this family?"_

_"Family? Jackson, these are leeches, parasites! You can not actually be willing to die with these monsters!" _

A growl ripped from my chest and I could see the pack backing off. They didn't come here for a fight, but if they kept pushing me this way one would soon occur.

_"Jackson let's be reasonable. Bray misses you. We all miss you."_

I would be lying if that didn't make me feel guilty. I had, in a way, abandoned my family. I thought about this for a moment, a short moment as I glanced back at Oliver and could see the pain and worry in his eyes for Lily and the child inside her. I did hate the monster killing her and I wasn't too keen on its father either but the love I had for Lily surpassed all that.

_"Leave..."_

_"Jackson please-"_

_"I SAID LEAVE!"_

My brothers backed away further except for Bray who came to my side.

_"Bray, what are you doing?"_

_"I'm staying with Jackson."_

I was stunned and apparently so was Seth. _"Fine. See you soon Jackson."_

Anger overtook me as I heard the evident threat in his words. _"Set one foot on this land, or anywhere near this house and I will rip your head off!"_

The pack cringed at the threat made to their leader but did nothing whatsoever. They turned and walked away without another word or thought. I turned to Bray, the one person I didn't want to get in this mess; he was only a child.

I took a look at Oliver. "Thank you" he said.

I grunted and ran into the woods to make sure the boys weren't planning a surprise attack. I got a moment to think before Bray interrupted me with a thought.

_"What do you need me to do? Scope the perimeter?"_

_"Go home!"_

_"No! I'm part of this pack now Jackson."_

_"This isn't a pack Bray, it's just me protecting a couple of bloodsuckers."_

_"Well, now it's you and me protecting a couple of bloodsuckers."_

Seth was right...I had become one of them and I had dragged someone else into it too.

**Sneak Preview:**

I heard a bloodcurdling scream from the house and I bursted in without a moments delay.

"OLIVER! OLIVER IT HURTS!!" Lily screamed.

"What's going on?" I said trying to hide my obvious panic.

"The baby broke her rib." he blonde said.

I was ready to kill that beast that was slowly killing my Lily. It was a monster that needed to be killed before it killed Lily. Oliver turned to me having read my mind and I could see in his eyes that we were on the same page.


	15. Bloody Beverages

I curled under a tree to try to get some sleep since Seth insisted I rest and he patrol the area for the pack. I was in no state to object to that so I gave in and shut my eyes. I hadn't fallen asleep yet but I could feel it coming on until something happened.

I heard a bloodcurdling scream from the house and I bursted in without a moments delay.

"OLIVER! OLIVER IT HURTS!!" Lily screamed.

"What's going on?" I said trying to hide my obvious panic.

"The baby broke her rib." he blonde said.

I was ready to kill that beast that was slowly killing my Lily. It was a monster that needed to be killed before it killed Lily. Oliver turned to me having read my mind and I could see in his eyes that we were on the same page.

"What do we do?" Blondie asked.

"There is nothing we can do except have Robbie Ray look at her and make sure that the rib isn't puncturing any vital organs." said Oliver. He scooped Lily in his arms and lead her upstairs into Robbie's office. Robbie Ray was out hunting with the rest of the family and wouldn't be back till later.

Oliver stayed upstairs with Lily which meant it was me and blondie alone.

She scrunched her nose "Ugh, we're going to have to scrub this house for weeks to get your stench out dog!" She stepped away which was wise on her part.

"Don't push me blondie, I'm running on no sleep and pure anger at this point."

Oliver must have heard my thoughts or hers because he rushed down the stairs. "Lily wants to see you Sarah."

Sarah scowled at me one last time and rushed upstairs in a flash. I looked at Oliver and saw the hurt and worry in his eyes again which caused me to almost feel sorry for this leech.

"What do we do?" I asked.

"Nothing."

"WHAT?!"

"There is nothing we can do Jackson, she wants this baby and she's not going to let anyone hurt it."

I rolled my eyes. "I want to see her."

"Fine."

Oliver and I went upstairs to see Lily. The screaming had subsided but she looked terrible. I placed a hand on her cheek which was arctic and pale. She was slowly withering away and no one was doing a damn thing about it!

"What do you propose we do?" Oliver asked in a calm voice.

"I don't know! The baby is sucking the life out of her!"

"It's hungry" Sarah added annoyed. "All the human food we are giving her she is rejecting."

I thought, maybe they should just get a harmless deer and have her feed on that. That little monster probably only wants blood like the rest of its sick kind.

"Say that again." Oliver demanded "Or, think that again."

"What did he say?" Blondie asked.

Oliver ran to a tall cabinet and inside were pints and pints of human blood. "Sarah hand me that cup." Sarah threw him the cup in one swift motion.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"We are going with your plan Jackson, we are going to feed her what the child wants."

I watched him pour the blood into the cup as if it was milk. He put in a straw and put it close to Lily's face.

"Lily? Sweetheart?" he hummed in her ear.

Her eyes slowly opened to the smell of the human blood. "What's this?"

"We think the child might be hungry for our food rather than food you want. We want to try this..." he brought the cup closer to Lily who perched herself up on her elbows.

She cringed a little bit and turned her head away.

"Lily if you don't want to try-"

"No, it smells good, that's what I don't understand." she said.

"Your body is having cravings like pregnant women usually get. Yours are just a little different." Blondie said.

Lily looked at the cup again and came closer to it. I had to look away as she wrapped her lips around the straw and drank. She began to drink faster and faster until I could hear a loud sluuurp of the finished cup.

"I want some more" she said innocently.

"Of course" Oliver said.

I was on the line between puking and passing out and I had to leave but she stopped me.

"Jackson don't go, please!" she begged.

I looked out the door then back into the white room where Lily lay helpless. I would stay with her, I would be her Jackson.

**Sneak Preview:**

My hands were shaking with rage that had been brewing inside me all this time. Everyone, including Oliver, had taken the side of this monster. I was alone.

Oliver heard my thought and immediantly got up and handed me a pair of car keys. "Get out of here Jackson." he said in a way that wasn't threatening but more like he was handing me a life preserver; an escape.

I took the keys and ran out of the door. I need to find somewhere to go away from all this. A place where I could finally breathe.


	16. On my own again Figures

I had gone hunting with Bray. We were starving and I was sleepy which was not a good combination. As we hunted I couldn't help but picture Lily in her state of being last night. The mental picture made Bray uncomfortable I could see.

_"Sorry Bray"_

_"S'ok you're worried about her. I am too."_

I tried to think of something else but I just pictured her drinking her cup of blood so calmly.

_"That's disgusting." _Bray thought. _"How could she do that?" _

_"She said it was actually not bad."_

Bray made a face _"I don't know how you did it, I would have gotten sick."_

_"I was on the verge." _

Bray and I continued hunting in silence as I tried to get my mind off the horrific image of Lily satisfying the thirst of that beast. At least Oliver was on my side in this, I wasn't completely alone.

_"Should we get back to patroling?" _Bray asked.

_"I think we should, the doctor and the rest of the family are coming home shortly."_

I ran closer to the house with Bray following close behind me. I stopped abruptly when I heard a sound from the house that was one I hadn't heard since I'd been here. I phased back to my human form and put my clothes on. I walked in to see Oliver smiling and one hand on Lily's belly. Sarah was beside them laughing with Lily.

"Jackson come in!" beamed Lily. Blondie rolled her eyes but smiled when she looked at Lily's belly.

"What else is he saying?" asked Lily.

"He likes the sound of your voice."

Lily's smile grew and she was now glowing with happiness.

"He likes my voice too."

I was sick of being confused now "What's going on?"

"Oliver can read the baby's mind! He has been translating everything he's thinking."

"He's a smart baby." answered Oliver

_He_? Now Oliver was referring to the beast as he?

My hands were shaking with rage that had been brewing inside me all this time. Everyone, including Oliver, had taken the side of this monster. I was alone.

Oliver heard my thought and immediantly got up and handed me a pair of car keys. "Get out of here Jackson." he said in a way that wasn't threatening but more like he was handing me a life preserver; an escape.

I took the keys and ran out of the door. I need to find somewhere to go away from all this. A place where I could finally breathe.

I walked to the garage and could hear Lily ask Oliver "Where is Jackson going?"

"For a drive."

I opened the garage and looked at the beautiful cars then looked at the key Oliver handed me. It was keys to the lamborgini. Damn it. I was hoping he handed me the keys to the volvo or even the porche so I could crash it and destroy something of his but it wasn't in me to destroy this car. I hoped in the drivers seat and pulled out of the garage. I could see Bray running after the car but kept on driving faster and faster.

I was accelerating at the fastest speed I could without getting caught by the cops. It was rainy out like it had been for days but I didn't care. The weather matched what I had been feeling during this whole pregnancy. I wanted to keep driving but I just couldn't, I needed to walk around and get my head straight. I pulled into a park which was empty apart from a few people jogging or just taking a walk. The rain had subsided to a drizzle slowly beginning to soak my clothes. I walked for a while until I reached a bench and decided to sit. As I sat there, I only had Lily running through my mind and decided it needed to end. I couldn't keep loving her this way when she was with another guy and about to have his disgusting little monster. So I gave this whole imprinting thing a shot hoping to shake this Lily coma I was in.

**Sneak Preview:**

"What's happening?" I asked in a panic as I looked at Lily covered in blood and vomiting out more and more.

"It's time" Sarah replied with as much worry in her voice as was in mine.

"Get her upstairs!" Oliver demanded.

I picked Lily up like nothing and sprinted up the stairs to Robbie's office. "What do we do? Robbie isn't even here?"

Oliver looked at Sarah then me. "We're going to deliver this baby, all three of us."

And with that, Lily let out a blood curdling scream as the baby was coming quicker and quicker.


	17. Imprinting

I had been sitting on the same bench for what felt like hours. Each girl that passed me had a different look about her. Tall, short, thin, curvy, pale, tan...all of them unique and all of them with something to offer. But I remained uninterested. Some of them looked at me like I was a freak who was just staring at them or some thought I was a pervert. But some seemed interested but still, no one sparked my fancy. It was becoming a pointless mission and I got up to leave until a girl I had failed to notice before came up to me with a sweet smile on her face.

"Hello" she said

I didn't say anything all I did was look in the same direction and have the same thing on my mind.

"Is that your car?" She looked at the beautiful black lamborgini parked behind me. "It's gorgeous"

I nodded and kept thinking about Lily like I was some sort of obsessed freak.

"It is your right?"

I looked at her a little upset "I didn't steal it"

"Sorry, it's just you don't see a car like that on the roads everyday. I bet its even more amazing under the hood."

A girl who knew about cars and was pretty, exactly what I would have gone for...but I couldn't. Somehow I just couldn't feel an attraction or a pull to this girl like I did with Lily. This, I could finally see, was just not going to happen for me.

"I have to go." and I got up and left without even looking back at her.

I zoomed home ready to get back to the house of monster loving vampires. I parked the car in the garage and as soon as I turned off the engine I heard it. I ran inside without a moments delay. I ran into the living room and saw a vision worse than anything I had seen before.

"What's happening?" I asked in a panic as I looked at Lily covered in blood and vomiting out more and more.

"It's time" Sarah replied with as much worry in her voice as was in mine.

"Get her upstairs!" Oliver demanded.

I picked Lily up like nothing and sprinted up the stairs to Robbie's office. "What do we do? Robbie isn't even here?"

Oliver looked at Sarah then me. "We're going to deliver this baby, all three of us."

And with that, Lily let out a blood curdling scream as the baby was coming quicker and quicker.

"Oliver, we don't have much time." Sarah said. "I can already see it coming."

Oliver began preparing an IV and pulled out a pouch of blood for Lily who was losing more and more by the second.

"Lily? Lily sweetheart stay with me ok?" Oliver said in a begging tone.

Lily looked up at him with her pale face and teary eyes. She was sweating and bleeding and gasping for breath all at the same time. Blood was starting to pour from her now like a waterfall and it was then I could see Sarah in the corner of the room looking hungry.

Sarah's eyes turned a deep shade of black and lunged at Lily like she was a buffet. I caught Sarah before she reached Lily and pinned her against the wall.

"Jackson, get her out of here!" Oliver screamed.

Sarah didn't even stop me, she let me grab her by the neck, which was as strong as marble, and throw her out of the office. Miley was outside the door grabbing Sarah and pulling her away but at the same time was pushing against her temple looking like she was fighting off a terrible headache.

Sarah was away from the door leaving me and Oliver to revive Lily. I ran to her side and grabbed her hand.

"Lily? Lily say something to me." I demanded.

"Don't leave me" she said in a shaky voice gasping for more air.

That's when I heard it, a whaling that wasn't from Lily but from the spawn she had been carrying. It had fought its way out of her and was now laying on the table crying. Oliver picked her up, the new baby girl Lily had been waiting for.

"Is that her?" Lily gasped

"Yes, its our baby."

"Give her to me" she said more stern

Oliver didn't object to her demand and handed her the baby. She held the spawn in her arms with such care and was looking at her with an adoration I didn't understand. How can you love someone who caused you so much pain? Then it hit me, I was like this beast, I was so in love with Lily even though it was only bringing me pain. The realization was to much and I couldn't take it, I couldn't stay there.

"Then leave Jackson" Oliver said matter-of-factly

I turned and walked out the door without hesitation. I heard another wail but this time it was Lily's voice. I wanted to be there for her but I couldn't I moved away from the door letting Miley run in...

She came out carrying the baby down the stairs away from Lily. I hadn't gotten a chance to fully look at the little beast so I thought I would take a look and then rip the head off of this parasite. I slowly walked down the stairs to Miley who was holding the baby in her arms. The baby was not crying and was not putting up a fight as Miley sang to her softly. I walked over to the couch Miley was sitting on and looked at the monster.

She was tiny, not as small as other new borns but was still small. She had eyes like Lily's and her hair was the shade of Oliver's. She was a lot of things, things I couldn't think of. As I looked into her eyes I felt new, whole, happy, sad, overjoyed, confused, elated, but most of all drawn. In that moment I looked into the eyes of the baby I felt as if all my troubles, pains, and worries had vanished. They just floated away. It was me and her, only us in the whole world. This is what it was supposed to feel like, this was beyond love; it was imprinting.


	18. Fire

**Lily....**

The feeling was more than words could describe. The ripping was to much to bear and the constant flowing of blood was enough to have me pass out but I tried hanging on. I hung on to Jackson who was begging me to stay, but moreover I was hanging on to Oliver. I heard the loud crying of my baby and wanted to jump up and grab her, hold her, love her but she was gone as fast as she had come. Miley took her and led her out of the room. I wanted to yell out to her "Bring her back! Bring my baby back!!!" But I was losing this fight to stay awake more and more each second.

"LILY!" Oliver screamed again.

I had to hang on for him, but my eyes were blurring and my throat was closing. Every inch of me was slipping until the darkness took over.

Suddenly I felt another pain, this one more excrutiating than the last. Fire, consuming my entire body was all I felt. I wanted to scream out but the pain was to much. I knew what was happening to me but it didn't change how horrid it felt. I wanted to die, just have the good lord strike me down so that I could rid myself of this torture. I would have taken anything over this, anything. The fire was still raging all around me and I could hear Oliver's sweet voice whispering in my ear.

"It's going to be ok Lily, just hang on, hang on to me."

I held his hand in mine and held on as hard as I could until darkness took over me again and everything around me fading. I could hear my heart thumping uncontrollably in the chest thumpthumpthump....thump...thump....thump....then it silenced.


	19. Vampire

I did wake up but when I did it was like I was waking up from a dream, a vivid dream. I looked around the bright white room and realized I hadn't even taken a breath yet. I breathed in and suddenly I could taste everything that was in the air. The taste of honeysuckle and lilac: Miley. The taste of the outdoors and fresh pine: Rico. But the taste that was more potent to me was the sweet taste of lavender, roses, and rain: Oliver. I lept from my bed in one swift move and swung open the door. I could hear everyone talking downstairs and immediantly ran down them. Everyone was hovered around something and saying things like "She is soo beautiful!", "She really is an Angel.", "Look at those eyes!" I knew what they were talking about and it made me want to rush in and snatch up Angel from their arms.

"Lily" Miley said with a smile "I knew you would be down soon." She swung her arms around me and squeezed me tight. Had I still been human she would have snapped me in half instantly.

"Where's Angel?"

Oliver turned and looked at me with Angel in his arms. "She's right here love, she's alright."

I looked down at the baby who did not look like she was a few days old, but looked more like she was a few weeks old. "She's perfect." I whispered.

Angel looked up at me with dark blue eyes like sapphire. She had her dad's long brown hair that was almost black. She smiled at me and immediantly she had me wrapped around her finger. I never thought I would find anyone as beautiful as Oliver but when I saw Angel craddled in her dad's arms I was proven wrong. She was truly dazzling like her father.

Angel kept the smile on her face then held out her arms to me. I held out my hand to her but Miley and Sarah both blocked me and shielded her. I could no longer see her and wanted to tear through Miley and Sarah to get to Angel.

"What are you doing?!" I asked in an angry voice.

"Angel is part human and you are a newborn. The smell of her blood will be way to much for you to handle. Lily, I know you want to see your baby but right now it's about her safety." Sarah explained.

I wanted to yell "I DON'T CARE!" but deep down I knew it was a risk. Suddenly a loud scream bursted from Angel. She was was crying because I was no where in her sight. Oliver whispered "Shh...." softly in her ear until her shrieks turned into sniffles then into silence.

"Jackson take her" Oliver demanded while giving Jackson an angry look. He walked over to me and kissed me gently on my lips.

One of my biggest fears was that I was going to stop loving Oliver or stop wanting him but now as he stood there holding me in his arms I wanted him even more. I wanted and loved him in a way that was too much for any mortal heart to comprehend. This was the man who I was not only deeply and unconditionally in love with, but the man I was a part of and the man who had a hold on me that no words could explain. I threw my arms around Oliver's neck and kissed him again, this time more passionatly.

"I love you" I breathed

"I love you"

He brought me closer and held me tight; he didn't have to be gentle with me anymore.

"Lily, you must be starving."

I hadn't thought of that until Oliver pointed it out but yes, I was famished.

"You need to hunt" Rico chimed in his suggestion.

"She does Oliver, you need to take her." Robbie Ray said.

Oliver turned to look at me then smiled "Are you up for hunting?"

I nodded. I had always wanted to see Oliver hunt but he had always said if I did I would actually see him as a vampire for the first time. Now he was going to show me how to hunt and be a vampire, I was a little excited.

"Wait! Before you go..." Miley rushed upstairs in a flash then was back down with a full body mirror in less than a minute. "Oliver nearly ripped my head off for not making you take a look at yourself on your wedding day so I have to make up for that."

She turned the mirror so that I could see my reflection. I saw Oliver in all his beauty and perfection, but then I saw this other person standing beside him. She was beautiful, like Rachel and Miley, her hair cascaded down her chest to touch her rips, her skin was a sheer white which was a perfect contrast with her dark hair. But her eyes were a piercing red like fire.

"I'm-"

"Beautiful!" Miley shouted

Oliver growled "She's always been beautiful."

I looked at myself intently then looked at me eyes "When-"

"You're eyes will change color in a few months after feeding on the blood of animals."

"A few months I have to have these eyes?"

Miley rolled her eyes and looked at me. "Lily, you're gorgeous!" She quickly looked at Oliver "I know, I know 'She's always been beautiful!'" She quoted Oliver verbatim. "DOn't worry about your eyes Lily, a few months feels like a few days to a vampire."

Vampire. It was weird hearing that word describe who I was now, but it felt good too. No longer would Oliver be afraid to hold me or kiss me, I was indestructable and now I had Angel, everything was going amazing.

I looked up and realized I hadn't spoken to Jackson yet. "Jackson."

"Wow, Lily you look like a freak." he joked

Oliver growled and glared at Jackson as if he was going to rip his throat out. All this time I thought things between Oliver and Jackson was getting better but maybe I thought wrong.

Jackson threw his arms around me and gave me a big bear hug.

"Jackson?"

"Yeah?"

"No offense, but you really stink!" Sarah chuckled and Jackson smiled.

"So do you Lils." he let me go and immediantly rushed back over to Angel.

"Why am I wearing a cocktail dress?" I asked letting my mind come back to my reflection.

"Oh, well I figured you should look nice on your first day as a vampire. Lily I think you need to open your eyes to new fashions sometime!"

I looked at the silky blue dress and the tall heels she had put me in. What was she thinking putting me in heels?!

"Miley, Oliver Lily needs to hunt." Robbie Ray said abruptly.

"Right, let's go."


End file.
